1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for allowing a user to monitor a current video recording state by providing guide information of a current speed and a direction based on the movement of a video recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video recording device such as a digital camcorder, a digital camera, etc. continuously records still images of more than 15 frames per second and displays the recoded still images on a display window such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
However, during recording of a video, since unpredictable movement or shaking caused by a user's body may occur, stable recoding conditions may not be easily maintained without a fixing element such as a tripod. Accordingly, this instability of a physical recording condition may cause distortion of a recoded image.
This image distortion may be further worsened due to fine movements caused by a physical camera shutter. As the number of recorded frames per seconds is decreased (i.e., 15 frames per seconds from 30 frames per seconds), since an interpolation interval due to movements between frames or shaking is increased, image instability that a user feels becomes more serious.
Accordingly, various techniques for compensating for hand-shaking of a video recording device have recently been studied. For example, there are optical compensation techniques or non-optical or digital compensation techniques for hand-shaking compensation during recoding of a video.
The optical compensation techniques provide a device for overcoming shaking with respect to an image inputted through a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) module so that video image stabilization can be obtained. For example, when a camera lens is shaken during recoding of a video, a gyro sensor is provided to physically move the center of the camera lens of a video recording device in a direction opposite to a camera lens movement.
In addition, the non-optical compensation techniques compensate images, which are recoded with a level of chip-based hardware or software. For example, the images are compensated by calculating a motion vector of a shaken video image and adjusting an image offset corresponding thereto.
In addition, when panning (i.e., recording a video by artificially following a subject), zooming (i.e., recording a video by changing the size of a subject), and oscillating (i.e., recording a video by shaking in a great range) occurs during recording of a video, a method for providing guide information to a user becomes useful, where the guide information includes feedback about shaking during a video recording state to monitor the movement of a current video recording device